


6

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate
Summary: 总之在原来大纲上添加了狗血和……肉（。





	6

周瑜也不知道是不是给他这行动力吓到了，光是刚打开门看见孙策的脸好像心就跳快了一些。Alpha没刻意收敛他的信息素，在别人看来还算有进攻性的味道一下扑面而来，周瑜也没觉得有一点不适，只觉得熟悉，压在心底的想念就涌上来了。  
等孙策真的一下抱住自己的时候，也不知道要怎么反应，只能由着他越抱越紧。  
孙策抱住了周瑜，就不想放开了。周瑜自己一个人在这过周末，没往身上喷气味抑制剂。孙策又嗅了嗅，然后似乎就放松了很多。  
站在门口似乎不太好——周瑜刚想开口，孙策感觉到怀里一点动静，又搂紧了些。周瑜等了一会儿，说：“……有点儿冷。你进来说话吧。”  
孙策才想起来放开他，说：“好。”进了屋子后又左看右看，“你这儿跟我们那儿还挺像。”  
周瑜笑了笑，说：“……都是我的品味，肯定像。”  
孙策就看着周瑜走到沙发边，周瑜扭过头说：“你怎么不过来。”  
孙策说：“我看你坐哪儿。”  
周瑜说：“你这是还更生分了？”  
孙策笑了起来，说：“不生分，你坐下我还要抱一抱你。”  
周瑜坐进了沙发里，说：“那你现在可以过来了。”  
孙策还真的过去，挨着就坐下了。周瑜看他一眼，说：“你还真不和我客气。看你在这我还得说一句——”  
孙策一手搂过周瑜，让他往自己身上靠，“嘘”了一声。  
周瑜就真没说话了，也明白孙策什么意思了。压力太大了，要找个地方发泄，孙策平时去运动也不仅是对自己有要求，有点发泄的意思。这时来找自己，大概也是这个点下比平时压力还大，下意识就找过来了。  
况且前几天还真的没怎么好好说过话，不光是两个人说话的量，或许还有了点“关系是不是变差了”的焦虑。  
周瑜在心里叹了口气，没叹出来——没必要给这个气氛再添点让人难受的东西了，又抬出手摸了摸孙策后脑勺，大抵是早上出来得急，孙策顾不上头发。他平时倒是注重形象，来见自己反倒就什么都不管了。转念一想也是，都一起住了这么久，什么样的都见过了，哪有这个必要特地去弄点什么。  
又过了一会儿，孙策突然开口说：“晚上十点回去的飞机。”  
孙策还是没怎么动，周瑜自己却觉得维持的有点僵了，也没说这事儿，回答孙策说：“待会儿送你去机场。”  
孙策立刻说：“车我来开吧，回去你再自己开。”  
周瑜说：“……你知道你这种非要当司机的行为是——”  
“——我知道我控制欲是有点强。”孙策说完又添了句，“你要不喜欢就说，你说的话我会听。”  
周瑜还挺想说那我之前说了好几天的你听不听，想起刚看见孙策时就注意到的两个黑眼圈，还是忍住了，说：“没事，我也不喜欢开车，你要开就给你开好了。”  
“……你知道我不只是在说这个。”  
“……那也等会儿再说吧。看你现在这样我都不忍心说你什么了。”  
孙策突然放开了周瑜，把头转过来。周瑜不用再僵着，往后靠了靠，稍微偏了偏头，孙策正很认真的看着自己，说：“我来之前想了很多，如果见到你我们又开始吵架怎么办，或是说这事情没说好前你根本就不想见我。”  
周瑜跟他目光对上了：“……我像那种人吗？”  
孙策说：“你是不是和我会不会这么想是两码事。我是真的很在乎你，就有点想太多。”  
周瑜眼神移开了。也不知道分开有这么大的力量，之前他还能坦坦荡荡毫不犹豫对孙策说我爱你，我可以为你做很多的事情；可现在孙策不过是说了“在乎”，就好像有点不好意思了。  
孙策又继续他刚刚的话：“今天来真的没别的想法，看到你我就心满意足了。”  
周瑜说：“……你看呗。等你一走我再给你打电话。”  
孙策笑着说：“就这么一刻不停地想要和我一块儿？”  
“我是说，等你走了我再继续劝你别搞什么幺蛾子出来。”  
孙策没说话了，又抱住周瑜，整个人重心都往周瑜那边倒。就算是至交好友亲到不能再亲，这样举动孙策也很少做。  
周瑜说的直接：“……你是不是喜欢我了？就那种想和我……”他犹豫了一会儿，本来想说“想和我在一起”，但转念一想本来也似乎觉得会一直在一块儿，“做情人”又有点是不是重点又偏向了性欲，说着有些奇怪。  
孙策真回答了：“我真没想太多，就随便订了张票来见你。本来也不打算说什么，你这提起来了，我就顺便给说了吧。”  
周瑜看向他，觉得孙策认真起来和平时区别虽然很大，但是确实……难怪那么多小Omega喜欢。  
周瑜说：“……你要是觉得不适合，不想说就不说了吧。  
孙策立刻说：“我没不想和你说。就好像觉得现在说不太好，都见不了几面，你同意了也没法真的开始谈对象，你不同意吧，隔得远又不能和你见面多说点话，万一你是那种朋友都没得做的人，我也得给自己留个退路，要天天出现在你面前，还能挽回一下吧。……所以我就一直想着，等以后能常见到你再说。”  
周瑜说：“是不是我刚刚不应该直接说出来？”  
孙策说：“对的，你知道了你该等我表白吗，你现在弄得我一点仪式感都没有。”  
周瑜没理他的插科打诨，皱了皱眉，问：“……可是为什么说喜欢我？”  
“……你这什么问题，你哪里都好，喜欢你还要为什么？”  
“主要是我们认识那么多年，感觉你也都没往那方面想过，有点突然。”  
孙策说：“我知道很奇怪啊。本来还要仔细想想，也没打算跟你说吗，你自己先说了。”  
周瑜就笑，说：“你以为我就那么迟钝，会一直都感觉不到吗？”  
孙策说：“……也不是，就是……你这个不太按常理出牌，·还挺烦人的。哎我跟你闲扯那么多有的没的干什么，说都说了，你就说你答应不答应吧。”  
周瑜甚至连想都懒得想，说：“我说过，只要你想，我没意见。”  
孙策手上一使力，周瑜就倒在了沙发上。他刹那间还有些头昏目眩，这时才意识到之前的孙策确确实实已经收敛了信息素。两个人都不是什么温和的味道，气味撞在一起又引发了潜意识里的好胜心，一瞬间空气似乎都被信息素挤出了窗外门边，周瑜觉得有些喘不过气来。  
孙策说：“你知道我要的不仅仅是你的‘没意见’。”  
周瑜想自己的脸大概很红，Alpha信息素爆发让人不太好受。要是普通Omega大概根本说不出话来。周瑜比他们好得多，可孙策也不是省油的灯。于是周瑜没什么力气说话，说的声音都不大：“……你这样我根本想不了事儿，怎么回答你……”  
“你还记得我们初中那会儿生理课说的什么吗？Omega在这种情况下本能反应大致可以分为两种，一是恐惧，二是……”  
周瑜说：“……我也不知道关于要不要把我们关系推到那一步我怎么想，但是我可以明确告诉你的就是我很爱你。”  
爱是个很重的字。这不是周瑜第一次对自己说类似的话，而且孙策也相信他说得真诚——他甚至怀疑能听他说这话的活人也只有自己一个了。  
孙策没来得及回话，或许周瑜又觉得有些尴尬，就接着说：“……你要真的想标记我也可以，就是关于你的一些毛病之后我们还得谈谈，比如说刚刚提到的控制欲问题，又比如说……”  
孙策“嗯”了一声，让周瑜继续说。  
“……又比如说你现在手太用力了，有点疼。”  
孙策赶紧松开了按着周瑜的手，说了句“抱歉”后又把眼神移开，不太敢看周瑜。  
周瑜就笑了出来，说：“你也有害怕的时候。”  
孙策说：“我缺点挺多，有一点是还贪心。我知道你肯定爱我，可我就是觉得缺了点什么，不把这事儿搞明白我不甘心。”  
“你刚刚不是说……”周瑜又犹豫了一下才说出口，“……Omega一般有两种反应……”  
孙策没及时做出回应，手已经给周瑜拉着了；周瑜一用力，孙策又往周瑜身上倒。他听见周瑜说：“……我又不是真的铁板一块，你信息素都这样了，我肯定有反应啊。”  
周瑜带着孙策的手从腰摸起，再慢慢往下。孙策注意到周瑜呼吸依然没有平复。周瑜看了一眼时间，说话还带着点喘——他一开口热乎乎的气就往孙策脸上喷：“……要不我们再来一次试试，我有件事想要确认。也不要太拘泥于别的什么，你标记我我也不介意。”  
标记——虽然刚才周瑜也提了这么一提，可孙策居然从来没有考虑过这个问题。他本来想法很简单；他也没那么多时间去仔细考虑，从来想的都只是我喜欢周瑜，我想把这个事情告诉他。  
孙策以为相比较起来周瑜会更不靠本能和直觉来考虑事情，但是这个标记提的实在是突然。标记跟责任挂着钩，一下就有无形的压力压了下来，要那么点时间想一想怎么说。  
可周瑜没等到他回答：“……我是不是说多了？你先别想标记了，先把激发了Omega的情欲这责任负起来——”  
这时孙策动作变得干脆起来，索性直接解开周瑜睡衣的几颗纽扣，俯身就吻了吻周瑜左胸。手也没闲着，拉下了周瑜宽松的裤子。周瑜信息素不甜，再怎么好的酒也不免带些苦，可孙策现在只觉得甜得不行。  
周瑜也胡乱扯着孙策裤子，牛仔裤不像睡裤好脱，折腾半天也没弄下来。孙策压在他耳边笑了笑，自己拉下了裤子，过程中自然也碰到周瑜的手。周瑜自觉脸烫，没敢看孙策，孙策看他耳尖红，忍不住就亲了亲。  
大抵又是什么不服输的心态，周瑜腿马上又挂在了孙策腰上，手勾住了孙策脖子，体温挺高——孙策想起平时碰到周瑜时总感觉有些凉，也不知道自己和他认识这么久到底说过几次多穿点衣服。周瑜的事情他比谁都更要了解。  
何况周瑜现在全身每一寸都透着属于情欲的绯红、眸子也不如平时的清明透彻——这个样子除了自己还有谁见过？像见到冬日雪天里歪歪横斜出一枝红梅，惊喜之外又有别样的旖旎。  
可毕竟还不算情侣关系。孙策一想到周瑜还真的有和别的Alpha上床做爱的可能，胸腔就有些闷，突如其来的占有欲让他手下动作的快了些，两根手指滑进了Omega湿润又隐秘的地方。还是有点意外的：孙策知道周瑜不在发情期，没敢直接进去，免得两个人都不好受；但是这儿很明显渴求进入了很久。  
“……你这样多久了？”孙策一边问一边在里头搅动，甚至还能听见细微的水声。  
周瑜刚开口想说话，孙策就在一点上使力，周瑜一直含在喉咙底下的呻吟马上就流了出来。可周瑜还挺执着——孙策想，你们都光知道他脾气好，跟我可犟了——非要说话：“你是……故意的！”  
孙策笑了笑，语气很诚恳：“我是真的想知道，能不能告诉我？”  
“……不是说了我对你的信息素——”周瑜话没说完，又提前终结于一声破碎的呻吟，他不乐意再开口，眼睛就狠狠扫了一眼孙策，他雪水融化受了潮的眼睛和孙策直勾勾的眼神对上了，立刻溅出星星点点的火花。  
孙策两根手指又把后穴撑的更开，也不怎么动作，就撑在那儿。周瑜忍不住还是开了口：“……你这顺杆爬的，上回还不能看我，这回就……”说到这他又自己觉得不太好意思，没再继续。  
“这不是怕你伤着。”孙策说着还是没动手指。周瑜越急越感觉到有些羞耻，总觉得敏感的私密处分泌出来的液体都要沿着孙策的手指往外流。他有些气，可Omega的本能让他——  
“……你……能不能赶紧进来？”  
孙策等的就是这句话，腰往前挺了点，又把挂在自己腰上的双腿顶得更开，把早就坚硬的欲望撞进去。  
周瑜硬生生留下的一线清明告诉自己，也是有那种喜欢的啊。毕竟除了快感以外，心里涌上的还有满足感；它浩浩荡荡又轰轰烈烈，性爱的快感似乎反而无关紧要了起来。他恍惚地想，孙策是比上回要用力些，他被顶得向后滑去，头一半枕在软绵绵的沙发扶手上，另一半已经悬在空气中，头发因着重力垂了下去。周瑜勾在孙策脖子上的手又搂的更紧了些。  
力气随着快感的堆积似乎在一点点流失，周瑜凭着最后的一点意志力认认真真看着孙策，为了不被不受控制的快感打断，他的语速很快：“……我想我对你的感情里是有你想要的东西的。”  
孙策笑着说听见了，又赶紧把周瑜往下滑的腿捞了回来，压低了上半身，鼻子蹭了蹭周瑜白皙的脖颈。周瑜射出的白浊在孙策小腹上又流回自己身上，他已经说不出完整句子，只能吐出了支离破碎的“可以”。  
孙策整根没入后不再往外抽——虽然周瑜知道是自己同意后孙策才这么做的，可他还是紧张了，搭在孙策肩上的手不由得抓紧。  
孙策感受到他的紧张，又叫了从小到大叫了无数次的名字，“阿瑜。”  
可周瑜别过了头，手上还是继续使力，仿佛要透过孙策血肉捏成一个拳头；他闭上了眼睛，似乎还在发抖。  
孙策知道他全世界最喜欢的人是在害怕。  
他微不可闻的叹了口气，又把埋在周瑜体内的欲望一点点抽离——Omega柔软的体内不断挽留；但周瑜心里还有芥蒂，他不想也不能这样标记他。  
周瑜感觉到他的离开，稍微睁开了眼睛，想看一看孙策。他没有太多的理智多想什么：总之现在的情况是自己已经主动让孙策标记自己，可孙策大概还是不愿意。  
那就算了吧。  
周瑜把这事丢到了脑后，搂着孙策脖子，回应着Alpha落下来的吻。


End file.
